Rob Mungle
|birthplace = Houston, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Jaclyn Underwood (ex-wife) |occupation = Voice Actor Comedian |areas_active = Houston Dallas |active = 1994-present |status = Active }}Robert Louis Mungle (born October 19, 1967 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actor for FUNimation Entertainment, ADV Films, Seraphim Digital/Sentai Filmworks, and OkraTron 5000. He is also a stand-up comedian, also known by the name of The Reverend. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) - Galactor Commander (eps. 1-2), Additional Voices *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Officer (ep. 1), Zeril (ep. 6), Overanxious Zentraedi (ep. 7), Stagehand (ep. 9), Manager (eps. 18 & 21), Driver (ep. 24), Zentraedi A (ep. 28), Quarrelsome Zentraedi (ep. 29), Additional Voices *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) - Torou, Kyan (ep. 15), Additional Voices *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Bear Geki, Cancer Deathmask *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Blue Seed'' (1994-1995) - Daitetsu Kunikida, Narrator *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Guile (ADV Dub) *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (1996-1997) - Goat Hory, Additional Voices *''Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040'' (1998-1999) - Nick Roland, Refugee (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Chairman, Additional Voices *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (1998-1999) - Bagup Rin *''The Super Milk Chan Show'' (1998-2000) - Landlord *''Excel Saga'' (1999-2000) - Pedro Domingo, Witch Doctor (ep. 7), Beanboy (ep. 11) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Igaram, Tom (FUNimation Dub) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge'' (1999-2000) - Bagup Rin *''Ghost Stories'' (2000-2001) - Amanojaku / Kaya *''Noir'' (2001) - Rocard (ep. 2), Foster (ep. 4), Izuddin (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Steel Angel Kurumi 2'' (2001) - Crowd (ep. 1), P.M. (ep. 2), Scientist (ep. 5), Practitioner (eps. 7, 10), Reporter (ep. 7), Person on Pier (ep. 8), Engineer (ep. 10) *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2002) - Chocolat, Miami Bonta-kun (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) - Jack Barron (eps. 11, 48) *''Gantz'' (2004) - Hatanaka *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Chishuu (ep. 1) *''009-1'' (2006) - Odin (ep. 4) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Sōgetsu Ma *''Kiba'' (2006-2007) - Dumas Schuramux, Hyrum (eps. 25-39), J. Rock (ep. 24), Additional Voices *''Clannad'' (2007-2008) - Gentleman, Bus Driver (ep. 12), Oogami (eps. 16-17), Umpire (ep. 18), Rakugo Club Member (ep. 21), Principal (ep. 24) *''Ghost Hound'' (2007-2008) - Seiichi Suzuki, Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Henry Douglas, Additional Voices *''High School of the Dead'' (2010) - Pilot (ep. 5), Police Officer (ep. 6), Chairman (ep. 8), Soichiro's Pupil (ep. 10-12), Man (ep. 11) *''Akame ga Kill!'' (2014) - Zanku, Trauma (ep. 11) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - MP B, Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Burn-Up'' (1991) - Captain Hashima, Club Dude, Additional Voices *''Sukeban Deka'' (1991) - Gōzō Mizuchi *''Ellcia'' (1992-1993) - Ganax, Butcher (ep. 1) *''Suikoden Demon Century'' (1993) - Father Owen *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Galactor Commander (ep. 1) (Sentai Dub) *''Gunsmith Cats'' (1995-1996) - Bill Collins *''Burn-Up W'' (1996) - Section Manager (eps. 1-2), Shop Manager (ep. 3), Wolf Head (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Halo Legends'' (2010) - Soldiers (ep. 5), Dutch (ep. 6) Anime Films *''Gatchaman: The Movie'' (1978) - Galactor Commander *''Grave of the Fireflies'' (1988) - Additional Voices (Sentai Dub) *''Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness'' (1998) - Goat Hory *''Children Who Chase Lost Voices'' (2011) - Commander of Arned Priest, Arned Priest Soldier 1, Old Man Walking from Village, Train Conductor *''Space Pirate Captain Harlock'' (2013) - Yulian *''Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us'' (2018) - Additional Voices Writer *Ghost Stories External Links *Rob Mungle at the Internet Movie Database *Rob Mungle at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks